Are You Feeling Okay?
by Dr. DT
Summary: Ash came into the theater not feeling herself. She had a headache and tried to hustle home. However when Johnny went to see if Ash was okay, it gradually developed into something much more than a "Are you okay?". Johnny and Ash soon become close. However, how long until Ash's past comes banging at her door?
1. Chapter 1

Time went by as the theater was being rebuilt, and during that time the contestants of Mr. Moon's contest decided to stick around. They weren't technically working at the theater, but it was there common place for performances and shows. One of the first shows Buster wanted to do was the show they put on in the rubble of the old theater, this time in a more proper setting. As per usual the performances had to be practiced. Johnny was playing the piano upstairs; the others were practicing in separate rooms and Ash practiced in a soundproof room. She wasn't exactly feeling herself this day, as she missed notes and groaned once she did so. On top of that there was the strain of a growing headache, and playing the guitar loudly wasn't helping. She was about to set it down and call it a night when Buster announced that they did wonderful and are being sent home early. Raising her head up and sighing in relief, Ash put her guitar in its case. She exited the soundproof room and joined the circle of people saying bye to each other. She tried to hide her distress, but one last additive stacked on top of her headache, nausea. Her face grimaced at first, but she fixed without being noticed, or so she thought.

Two people noticed Ash's abnormal behavior. Johnny and Rosita, the two of three who cared about ash the most. The third person was of course, Buster, but he was talking to Ms. Crawly and didn't notice Ash. Johnny and Rosita noticed Ash was anxious to leave. She muttered bye to Meena, Mike and Ms. Crawly, but oddly skipped Buster, Johnny and Rosita. Ash pushed the door with her shoulder, hustled away. It was only on her way out, Buster took notice.

"Is Ash okay?" He asked Rosita.

Rosita frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know, she didn't seem herself."

Buster shook his head. Rosita added on.

"I'd go after her but I need to get home to the piglets." Rosita's voice rose in volume, which grabbed Johnny's attention.

Both Buster and Rosita looked at him.

"Johnny, could you be a dear, and check on Ash?" Rosita pleaded.

Johnny became visually fidgety as shot of nervousness rose his back.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll go check on her." He scratched the back of his head and turned to leave.

He hustled out the door to catch up with Ash. Once he was out of sight from the theater, Buster and Rosita fist bumped and smiled at each other, knowing they completed their task.

Johnny didn't take long to spot Ash. Her head was down and her fast-brisk walk, was replaced with slow awkward shuffling. Johnny easily caught up to her side. At first, Ash was oblivious to Johnny's sudden presence. She heard his footstep and turned to see who it was. She yelped and nearly hit Johnny with her guitar case.

"J-Johnny!? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Johnny was frightened at her sternness. Ash noticed this and immediately returned to normal.

"S-Sorry, I just…" But she didn't finish.

Johnny's face now showed deep concern.

"Ash, are you okay? Are you feeling well?"

She turned to him, then looked away to hide her face.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Are you sure?"

Ash said nothing, knowing he was concerned for her, but she didn't want to worry a guy like Johnny. Then again, she was sure he was worried a good amount already. Still, she remained to herself. Ash then went into a deep thought.

 _Why is he so concerned for me?_

 _Why does he even care?_

Thoughts like these continued to race through her head.

 _Lance wouldn't even ask if I was okay or not. In fact, the prick would just go 'snap out of it, BABE'._

 _Johnny is showing ten times the caring and kindness than Lance ever showed. So, why am I hiding it from him!? I should tell him the truth._

She opened her mouth to say something but felt something rise from within her. She closed her mouth and put her fist to it. Her cheeks swelled a moment then she swallowed it, but it came right back up. She swallowed it again, whimpered very quietly, grimaced and finally quivered.

Johnny saw the whole thing. He decided to finally act.

"Ash, I know you're not feeling well, I can't see you like this."

Ash turned towards him, her cheeks were greenish pale. Now that's when Johnny knew, for sure, Ash wasn't herself.

"Listen, you're not walking a step more. The truck is at the theater."

Ash wanted to protest, but before she could do so, she was hoisted into the air. Surprised, she yelped. Then in a split second she found herself sat on Johnny's shoulder. She realized she dropped her case, but Johnny knelt to pick it up. Ash's cheeks were no longer green, they were bright red. Luckily for her, it was too dark to see. Johnny's cheeks were red as well, but he at least tried to keep his cool.

"When I say you're not walking, I really mean you are not walking." He chuckled.

Ash was dumbfounded by his gesture.

 _Is he really doing this? FOR ME?!_

 _Is this a dream?_

She sighed to herself, realizing very well that this was real.

 _A dream come true._

Ash then made herself blush even more. Did she really just say that? Yes, this truly was a dream come true for her. She was so put down by Lance. Who pretty much made her his slave. He abused her, emotionally. She knew Lance didn't really care for her, but she stayed with him anyway. The incident with Becky was the final straw and she didn't hesitate to kick him out.

Then she turned away from those bad memories. She became teary eyed, not out of sadness, but out of pure joy. Never, has she felt cared for by anyone like this. Never, was she treated so kindly. Now, her she is, riding on the shoulder of her knight in… a shining leather jacket. She became so lost in thought that she never realized that they had arrived to the truck. Only to come out of it when Johnny lowered her down, opened the passenger door and placed her inside. Ash sank into the seat, comfortable as can be. With a jolt the truck started forward.

"I'm going slow for you. Also, if you get sick, I have two, no, three Wal-Mart bags at your feet."

Ash blushed at his utter and unconditional kindness. Then the thought came to her mind.

 _Does he like me?_

Without her planning to, and much to her own dismay, she asked him in her low stuffy voice.

"Johnny? D-Do you like me?"

Johnny's face went serious. He tried to delay the unavoidable.

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing fully what she meant.

"I mean _like-like,_ uh, I mean, like, ah…."

Johnny, saw she was blushing hard. Ash pushed herself to ask the question.

"D-do you have a crush on me?" She asked, she quickly hid behind her paws. She was to flustered to realize Johnny pulled over. Johnny set the parking brake and turned to her.

"Yes, Ash, yes I do." He declared softly.

"You do?" Ash asked, lowering her hands to reveal her well red face. Her eyes were focused on Johnny's face.

Johnny sighed to himself.

 _Well, Johnny it's now or never. Go on… BLOODY TELL HER!_

"Listen Ash, your beautiful, your smart. You know what else? I know under that punk rock skin lies a kind heart, a heart that's been damaged, but all it needs is tender loving care."

Ash could hardly believe it. He was straight up confessing his complete love for her!

"Ash," he continued "I want you to know that I love you for you!"

Ash could feel her defenses crumpling, the dam had been cracked and tears started to form.

"I want you to be yourself, no matter what jerks say about you. Whatever choice you make, I'll be there to back it up."

Feeling his confidence shoot up like a rocket. He was no longer nervous and even decided to give her a laugh.

"And oh…. Lance will get the old, one two, if he comes near you ever again." He chuckled.

Ash couldn't take it anymore, his kind, caring, loving words were like shots being fired at a wall. It can only take so much before tumbling down. She not only cried, but started to bawl her eyes out. Without thinking, she slipped from her seatbelt and lunged herself at Johnny. Johnny was well ready as he caught her in a tight embrace. Out of instinct he began to sway back and forth. He brushed her quills ever so gently.

"It's alright Ash, let it all out. You defiantly need to."

With that, Ash cried more, letting out all she needed. Eventually she started to ease herself. Wails turned into sobs, and sobs into sniffles. She could feel an urge building up from inside her. She couldn't help herself, she grabbed Johnny by the collar and pulled him close. She planted a long-awaited kiss on Johnny's lips. He let out a muffled gasp out of sheer surprise, but got with the moment. He gently wrapped his arms around her and continued the passionate kiss. After a moment, Ash came back to her senses and realized what they were doing.

She pulled away suddenly and blushed like mad. She was breathing heavily.

"I-I am so sorry; Johnny I don't know w-what came over me." She managed to say.

"That's alright." Johnny responded calmly.

The fear of his rejection after the sudden kiss melted away. Johnny grasped her hand softly and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"God, I love you Ash." He whispered

Those were the three words she hadn't heard genuinely in a long time.

"I love you too. Now, C'mere, I'm not done with you yet."

At that moment, they both knew, that this was the start of something big. With that, they shared another deep kiss, under the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up suddenly, as if she was pulled from a dream. Her vision was blurry at first but it didn't take too long for her to realize that the room she was in, was indeed hers. She sat up in her bed only to find she was very sweaty. Flipping off her covers, she was amazed she still had on her outfit she had on the night before. She still felt a bit queasy to her stomach, but, she was feeling quite the improvement from yesterday. Ash placed her hands on her waist and sat there for a moment. She was trying to remember what on earth had happened last night. Then it finally hit her.

 _Last night?_ She thought.

 _Geez, I felt horrible last night. I really wanted to get home, then ugh… my head, my stomach._

She gazed around the room for a moment.

 _I must've had a bad reaction to the burritos. OOF._

She threw off the rest of her sheets, revealing to her that the only article of clothing she managed to take off was her shoes. She raised herself up and finally stood up from her bed. She wobbled for a moment, but regained her composure and paced around in her room, piecing together all the parts.

 _My quick pace to get away from the theater just made me more sick to my stomach, so I had to slow down._

 _But that's when, he showed up, Johnny…_

Ash felt her cheeks heat up by the mere mention of his name. She paused her thoughts, and her pacing. The thought caused her to quiver. Finally, she continued.

 _He asked me if I was okay… and I… I lied to him._

 _Then, again, Johnny saw right through it and swooped me up like an angel from the-_

Ash stopped. Hard. Now her cheeks were on fire.

"D-Did I just say that?" She whispered to herself.

"O-ok, Ash, pull yourself together, get your mind off that kind, sweet, and handsome…"

Ash quickly covered her mouth as if she was being watched, but she knew very well she was alone in her apartment. She became angered at her thoughts and words, she began to smack herself in the forehead.

"ASH I SAID STOP IT!"

Smacking the sense back into herself, Ash finally cooled down her cheeks and began again.

 _He took me to his truck and started to drive me home._ Ash then became dumbfounded, she couldn't remember what happened next! She tried daggering through her mind but all she can remember was one _little_ thing.

 _I kissed him._

Ash cheeks began to flare up once again. The thought now echoing endlessly in her head.

"I kissed him."

The room began to spin around her.

"I K-KISSED HIM!?"

Then finally, the image played in her head, the exact scene, when she forced her lips on his, and the dumbfounded look he must've had.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed, throwing herself face down on her bed. A second muffled exclamation came out of her mouth.

She sat up, trying to gain what little composure she had.

"Oh god, Johnny must've been s-so… embarrassed!"

 _I didn't mean to, my mind, ugh, my delirious mind made me do it!_

 _God… Johnny must think I'm a... oh god…_

Tears started to form as she realized she probably, jeopardized their friendship. No, she thought she nuked it to hell and back. She collapsed at the foot of her bed, leaning against it. She cried out loud, at some points yelling.

"What have I done?!"

"Johnny was the closest thing I had to an actual friend and I blew it!"

She curled up into a crying ball and her muffled cries rang out. Rosita was not here to comfort her. No one was. The only noise other than her cries was a knock.

 _Oh come on… who's here this early in the morning._ Her inner thoughts said.

Ash noticed it was loud, it wasn't too repetitive and no one was screaming her name.

 _It can't be Lance, Lance would cave in the door by now…_

Ash Shakely stood up and shuffled her way to the door. Her vision was blurry, so it took a few tries to grip the knob. She opened it slowly, unaware her well wettened face was facing whoever was at the door. She saw a tall, slender black figure. Knowing who it was, she at first tried to hide her face. The figure knelt down.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong, are you feeling okay?"

Suddenly she gripped them and buried her face into their chest.

"I'm s- so sorry Johnny."

Johnny looked down amazed.

"F-for what?"

"I-I- I kissed you, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Ash, I'm not mad."

Ash looked up at him with her teary and red eyes.

"You're not?" She whispered.

"No, not at all, I just think you forgot something."

Ash began to calm herself, and wiped her tears with her arm.

"W-What's that?" She asked.

Johnny leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I kissed back."

Finally, it all came flooding back, the whole evening played in front of her eyes. From Johnny sweeping her off her feet, literally, and Johnny's confession. She played back every memory from last night. The finally that sweet tender, kiss. Then after that Ash fell asleep.

"Alright Ash, come on, big smile."

Ash's lips curved into a smile and she couldn't help but giggle.

"There's the Ash I know and Love." Johnny said happily.

 _H-he loves me?_

 _He loves m-me?_

 _HE LOVES ME!_

Ash threw her arms around the knelling gorilla and despite her size, had enough force to knock him back. The both laughed hysterically, wrapped in each other's arms. Once their laughter died down Ash leaned in and Johnny, out of instinct did the same. Their lips met in a passionate second kiss. After a moment, they broke away leaning their heads together.

"Does this mean we're…" Johnny asked.

"You know what, I'd like that."

The two shared another kiss before standing up. Ash invited Johnny in her house, and saw he turned around to pick up something. Johnny turned back to reveal he had bought her flowers and a 'Get Well' card. He placed them down when he saw Ash crying. Flattered by his gesture, Ash blushed brightly. Ash still was somewhat sweaty and decided to change her clothes. Surprisingly for Johnny, she came back out with a more girly outfit on than usual.

"Do you like it."

"You do look rather d-Ash-ing" Johnny said.

"Thanks, this is one of my spare outfits, usually I have spares of my normal one, but they see to be dirty too."

Little to the new couple's knowing a limo had been parked just down the road. A pare of binoculars were jetting out one of the windows and soon zoomed back in. Gunter turned to a group.

"Ze, ship is canon." Was all he said.

Rosita and buster high-fived, having completed their second task.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Johnny are now official and little did they know; the whole theatre crew knew about it. The limo they were using to watch over them was none other than Nana's although the excuse to why they needed it was incredibly different to what they were using it for. Rosita at first didn't like the idea of spying on them, but Buster pushed her with the fact they don't want Lance showing up to blow it. So, she came along, only to make Ash happy again. Having completed their task the crew decided to drive it back to the theatre. Johnny and Ash caught it leaving, at a rather fast speed.

"Look Ash, Ms. Noodleman must be heading to the theater." Johnny pointed out.

Ash became confused.

"Yeah… But, this early?"

They looked at each other for a moment and dismissed it as a coincidence. Johnny and Ash eventually sat on the couch, simply holding hands. Ash didn't have the greatest TV in the world but it was something. She only had ten whole channels and only two of them had to do with rock music, the rest were game shows, news and whatnot. Ash found herself inching closer and closer to Johnny. She looked to Johnny is rather bored, drooping eyes somewhat on the screen. Practically the only channel on the air at this hour in the morning was one of the family channels. Ash ignored the TV all together, making sure Johnny didn't notice her. She was too focused on Johnny's face to realize that their hips her touching. Johnny finally took notice.

"You want to cuddle, don't you?" He asked.

Ash felt her checks get warm. That's exactly what she wanted, but she didn't know how to ask him. Lance usually never wanted to cuddle. Trying a little too hard to make a rocker personality for himself. Ash just accepted it, it pretty much adopted his lifestyle into her own. But, truly, she was very well different from him. Ash punk rock persona is pretty much seen by strangers or people she just met. You had to dig nice and deep to uncover the squishy, kind, lovable porcupine on the inside. With a gentleman like Johnny, it wasn't too hard for him. Ash channeled her inner thoughts and answered Johnny's question.

"Y-yeah, a cuddle sounds nice."

Johnny smiled. Never, ever had he thought he would see this side of Ash. Ash was really a kind individual once you got to know her. Johnny leaned a certain way so Ash could rest her head on his chest. But, as they were adjusting their position and loud growl was heard. Ash grimaced and wrapped an arm around her waist. She clearly was in distress.

"Ash? Are you feeling okay?"

Ash looked up her grimace still on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just… woke up a bit sick to my stomach still, no biggie."

 _I hope it's not acting up again._ She thought.

Johnny looked down for a moment. Then, he stood up suddenly.

"J-Johnny I'm fine."

"Maybe, you need to eat something."

Ash looked at him, not in disgust but in curiousness.

"W-well, now that you mention it I guess I am a bit hungry."

Johnny nodded and stepped into Ash's kitchen. Ash hopped from the couch and followed.

"Wait, you can cook?" She asked.

"Well. Sort of… I'm no Gordon Ram-zee."

Ash wasn't so sure if she wanted to eat something or not, only to have it come back up later. Then again, Johnny was cooking for her and Lance never even thought of doing that before. She decided she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

"That's alright, I'm sure it'll be delicious either way."

Johnny smiled stepping towards her cabinets and turned towards Ash.

"Ash, can I…?"

Ash looked at Johnny, her face showing a confused expression.

"What?" She said, but soon realized he was only asking for her permission to look in her cabinets. "Oh, y-yeah, go ahead."

Johnny open the cabinet door and began shuffling through food articles. 

"Perhaps we should make something that'll be easy on your stomach."

Ash chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to lose a meal made by you." She flirted.

Johnny blushed lightly and pulled out a sack of potatoes and broth.

"How about potato soup?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah sounds good." Ash replied.

Johnny got right to work. Ash was astonished, all these kind and caring gestures Johnny keeps doing, is surpassing Lance's in a heartbeat. Ash thought herself as the luckiest porcupine in the world. She had one of the sweetest boys she knew all to herself, or at least for today. She knew she'd get better eventually and stop getting the sick person's treatment, so, she figured she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

Johnny had already cut a potato and had the broth boiling while Ash kind of stood there, admiring her new boyfriend's personality. She swayed back and forth lightly while watching Johnny make soup right in front of her. Suddenly, Johnny pulled her from her thoughts.

"Alrighty, Ash. It just about done, why not have a seat and I'll bring it to you."

Ash couldn't help but blush, she twisted her foot on the floor and rubbed her quills.

"O-okay." Was all she said, before turning away.

Ash didn't really have a dining room. In fact, the room she ate in was her living room. She usually sat on her couch and ate from there. So, that's where she was heading. She soon planted herself on the couch. Johnny appeared out of the corner of her eye.

"It's a little hot, so try not to take too big of a sip."

Johnny handed her the steaming bowl. At the touch the bowl was warm. Ash sat it in between her legs, since she didn't have a coffee table. She took the lightest of sips from her spoon and instantly her eyes widened. Amazingly, Johnny's soup was not only good, it was heaven in a bowl. She smiled widely and faced Johnny.

"J-Johnny." She stuttered. "Th-This is so delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Johnny blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, my dad always made different soups to keep in the fridge at the garage. So, I pretty much just learned from him.

Ash, now pretty much drinking the soup by the bowl lowered it to talk once more.

"I have to say, you cook really good."

Ash caught him blushing.

"Ah gee, thanks Ash."

Ash finished the rest of the soup in a blink of an eye. Ash stood up, washed the bowl and came back into the living room.

"Now," She said looking rather lusty. "Where were we?"

Johnny knew the answer right away.

"We were… cuddling?"

Johnny laid flat on the couch. Ash still having that lustful look on her face, crawled up and placed her head on Johnny's chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pushed back her quills. The two eventually slipped away in a snoring embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

***WARNING* This chapter is very serious and may contain a scene not eligible for certain people to see. If you wish to skip this chapter, please do so. *Warning***

Ash and Johnny held each other in a soft embrace. The only sound in the entire apartment was their low breathing. Ash's eyes were closed, she'd fell asleep. Johnny's chest must've been more comfortable than her own bed. In mere seconds, she was out. Then again, maybe it was the fact that she was alone for most of her time after she broke up with Lance. Sleeping alone for the first night was pure torture for her. So, feeling someone's arms around her felt nice. She felt protected when she was with Johnny. Johnny wasn't as asleep as Ash was, but he was getting there. He mainly stayed awake to continue rubbing her back.

Ash never told anyone, but she really likes it when her back gets rubbed, by people she closely knows. Some people are scared to even go behind a porcupine, afraid they get shot with quills if they sneezed loudly. Ash really doesn't resort to her quills very often. She's more clam than you expect. If anything, she'll let some of them loose if she gets too into something. Ash ended up falling so into sleep that she even started to talk.

"Oh…. Johnny, come closer, I want to…"

But there was a loud bang on the door. Ash groaned. Whoever it was, they were ruining a good moment. One she always wanted to experience something like this. Her pupils widened at the second knock. She knew exactly who it was.

"Babe, open the door, I just want to talk."

Ash panicked. Johnny sat up, wandering who was knocking.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Its Lance." Was all she managed to get out. "Johnny, you have to hide, if he finds out you're here… he'll…" She didn't finish.

She hopped up, quick as lightning and dragged Johnny to her room's closest. Johnny wasn't sure why she had to hide him, or what Lance would do if he found out he was here. Before the closet door was slammed shut, he managed to ask her if she was just going to let him in.

"No, but Lance is unpredictable. If he gets in, he might not be persuaded to leave."

With that the door closed and Johnny was left in the dark closet. Ash, didn't want to open the door, but how else could she tell Lance to leave. She took a deep breath and grasped what little composure she had and swung the front door open.

"Lance!" She yelled. "Will you just knock it off and leave me alone!"

"Come on, babe you know how sorry I am."

Ash's face showed immense disgust with his response.

"Yeah right. You just want to get back together so you can farm me for my recent fame."

Lance of course, was not having that and being the somewhat, larger and stronger male, forced himself inside. He gazed around, seemingly loving how she cleaned up the place.

"Wow, babe you clean up real nice."

"Get out of my apartment and stop calling me 'Babe'" Ash demanded.

Lance just rolled his eyes. Making his way down the hallway, towards Ash's room. He wandered his way inside to be chased by Ash. Ash was now furious with his action and demanded she leave her house before she called the police. Lance only chuckled not being moved by Ash's retaliation. He slipped closer to her. Inside the closest, Johnny was trying not to reveal himself, especially counteracting the urge to run out and nail Lance. He didn't want to cause more trouble by revealing himself.

"Lance, for the last time, get out of my house."

"Aw come on, Babe give me a second chance." He asked, caressing her cheek.

Ash's response; she slapped him back to the stone age. Lance fell backwards. Johnny gasped, but covered his mouth so it wasn't audible. Lance's fake caring face went away in a heartbeat. It was quickly replaced a mean, angry and snaring look. Lance stood up and growled. His face showing pure rage. Ash realized what she did and she became terrified.

"Ha, funny to see you're still scared of me." Lance chuckled, finally revealing his true nature.

Johnny was hoping Lance wouldn't do anything. Ash was worried, Johnny never was violent, so he might not even show himself during all this. But she knew, deep inside he wanted to pummel Lance. Lanced shoved Ash on her back. Something, she'd never thought he'd do. Lance towered above a terrified Ash. Lance looked rather smirk like.

 _What is he going to do to me?_ Ash thought.

She then saw his peculiar smirk.

 _Wait… Why is he smirking?_ She heart, stomach and mind dropped.

 _I'm on my back and he's smirking. I'm on my back and he's smirking._

 _OH, GOD HE'S GOING TO…_

But before she could finish Lance had shoved himself down on top of Ash. His mind foggy with rage, never fully realized what he was doing. Ash became terrified. Lance was face to face with Ash. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she soon would face the most horrible moment of her life. But, before Lance could intrude her. The closest door finally swung open. Lance turned his head.

"Who are yo-."

Before he knew it, he was picked up slammed against the wall. His back felt like it exploded. He was face to face with Johnny. Lance heard about Johnny before. Johnny's eyes were filled with pure hatred and rage.

"If I ever see you around here, or near Ash ever again, I will not be afraid to beat you so hard you'll feel like you've been hit by the metro. Do you understand?"

Lance nodded fearfully. Johnny looked towards Ash, her eyes were still wide and she was crying. Lance soon found himself, quite literally flying out the door. His body slamming against the sidewalk. Johnny gave one final stare before slamming the door and locking it. Lance now knew the hard way, never to step foot on Ash's street ever again. He limped away.

Johnny raced back into Ash's room and scooped her up.

"Oh my gosh, Ash are you okay?" He asked, tears now forming in his eyes too.

Ash couldn't respond with words, but she nodded.

Ash squeezed Johnny as hard as she could. Johnny did the same. Once Ash began to calm down she still didn't let Johnny go.

"Ash, are you okay?" Johnny asked one more time.

"Y-Yeah, Lance didn't do it… but, holy… was he close." She responded softly.

Johnny leaned his head into hers.

"I promise, that will never happen again."

"I know… I know…"


End file.
